


Mystery skulls- Hear me

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [4]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur loves his friends more than his van and that's saying A LOT, Fluff and Angst, Gen, This is my apology for all that I did and will do, au where no one dies, happy is not my thing, so there's still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try and hear me then I'm done...<br/>'Cause I might just say this once...<br/>Seen this played out in my dreams.<br/>It does matter.</p>
<p>AU where Arthur speaks up... Before all goes down.<br/>Triggering a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery skulls- Hear me

**Author's Note:**

> You must listen to this before going ahead:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA7yAWPJRfs

 

The motor rumbled.

The radio was set full volume.

Full speed ahead as he leaned there, listening to the lyrics...

 

“ **Times are changing** **  
** **No problems now, we're just re-arranging** **  
** **Now I'm feeling down, making me brainsick** **  
** **You get it now** **  
** **You need a replacement”**  
  


His eyes fixed tiredly on Lewis, who was holding the steering wheel with a bright smile.

He could only look away as magenta eyes laid on Vivi, both on the front seats.

Their voices following _Brainsick._

  
**“** **Oh oh oh.”**   
  


It made him brainsick to see them lock their gaze on each other... Both only having eyes for them both, unable to look away. Their voices tangling so perfectly...

As he leaned here in the back... As always just tagging along, easily forgotten. Silent.

Recently he has felt like a third wheel... Vivi and Lewis are closer to each other with each day.

Arthur looked out the window, frowning as he kept hearing the words, the speakers still loud...

**  
“** **I said baby** ****  
**I'm feeling like I'm going crazy** ****  
**I feel like I may just need some more time** ****  
**To think it over, with you!** ****  
**Yeah baby”**   
  


He still tags along... He always does.

He would never leave them. They only are oblivious to his loneliness... Only that.

His amber eyes narrowed at the crooked trees outside. Yet another place he was not looking forward checking out.

He had tried to speak up against it as soon as Vivi suggested it, this time something really set him off of this place... A cave, far from everywhere, multiple warnings about it. To keep the hell away.

He tends to complain or be scared...

Vivi was not someone to stay off things that interested her...

Here they were, the van always ready thanks to him, to take them wherever. Always taken in their investigations.

They had turned to drive before. Now, it was always Lewis. It was always the two of them on the front seats, Mystery always was faster to jump at Vivi's side. Leaving him to go into the back with a faked snort, any excuse to assure them he did not mind.

Vivi and Lewis kept on humming along the song...

  
**“** **So just leave me alone** ****  
**Sometimes I think I'm all right** ****  
**Just need an escape** ****  
**Some time on my own** ****  
**Don't act like my time is over** ****  
**Cause no one ever really** ****  
**Dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies”**   
  


Unaware of him cringing with every word, with everything that he felt.

  
**“** **Ohhh** ****  
**Hoo oh yeah”**   
  


He never sings anymore in company.

Only when he is alone.

Then, and only then he lets out his voice, always afraid of letting it be heard.

For it is always ignored on unheard by them. Always drawn into dangerous situations, always chased, dragged around. Without any true meaning to his presence other than a distraction.

 

“ **My heart is racing** **  
** **No turning back because you're fully facing** **  
** **I know myself I won't be mistaken** **  
** **For all the bullshit that you put me through** **  
** **Yeah yeah yeah”**  
  


He closed his eyes, cringing as it all was repeated, loudly.

Pounding like a hammer into his mind.

  
**“** **So just leave me alone** ****  
**Sometimes I think I'm all right** ****  
**Just need an escape** ****  
**Some time on my own** ****  
**Don't act like my time is over** **  
** **Cause no one ever really-”**

 

He is tired... So fucking tired of it.

He is tired on not being taken seriously...

**  
“** **So just leave me alone** **  
** **Sometimes I think I'm all right** **  
** **Just need an escape** **  
** **Some time on my own** **  
** **Don't act like my time is over** **  
** **Cause no one ever really** **  
** **Dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, die-”** **  
**  
“...Mystery!” Both Vivi and Lewis blinked as Arthur raised his voice behind them, commanding suddenly. “Change!”

 

She pouted as Mystery gave a bark to answer Arthur, quickly obeying, slamming a paw to the radio, the song switched. Arthur had taught the dog to paw at it, and change songs swiftly at his request. The idea coming after noticing he could not reach for the radio from the back, when he loved to mess with it, always choose songs.

Arthur sighed, hearing the song go away before it could end.

He looked away as Vivi raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding his sudden outburst.

 

“Art? We were listening to-!”

 

She was cut off, the blond always fast to argue with her.

 

“Sorry, Viv...” He huffed, dropping into the back with a grumpy tone. “But I was finding it too... Repetitive.”

 

She opened her mouth to complain, the two always bickering and joking around.

But she halted, one of Lewis' hands laying on her shoulder.

The taller boy smiling a little nervously, obviously trying to ease the sudden tension. Never liking to see them argue. Even if he knew it was never serious.

 

“It's alright. I wanted to hear another thing as well.” He looked over his shoulder slightly, smiling at Arthur. “This one is better, right?”

 

Arthur smiled... But it did not reach his eyes as he heard the lyrics of this one.

 

“ **This time I might just disappear  
oh oh oh  
**This time I might just dis-”

 

He still answered his best friend.

Never wanting to hurt them in any way.

 

“...Sure thing, dude.” He snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Don't stop looking at the road. You are going to crash the van.”

 

Neither Lewis or Vivi noticed his hidden bitterness. Nor could see eyebrows twitch with his lie, the blond leaning his back against their seats.

They only laughed, hearing him again worry about his so called baby. Lewis fixed his eyes again ahead to the darkness, ignoring the green shade around.

She finally turned to lean over the seats, looking down at amber eyes, voice playful.

  
“You worry too much about this old thing, Artie!”

 

He met her eyes, a true small smile growing on his lips.

He worried more that they were inside if his van crashed...

 

“I'm the one to pull it together, you don't know how to fix it.”

 

“And the thing still breaks a lot...”

 

Arthur gasped, quick to react to her statement.

Rather loudly, as always, if the context involved his dear van or his oyster pizza that she never liked.

 

“It's old! What do you expect?! Even then it takes us everywhere, how can you be so ungrateful?! Apologize right now!”

 

“Art, I'm not apologizing to a van!”

 

He glared at her, leaning face to face with a pout.

 

“Yet you make me apologize when I simply browse the comics you bring from Tome tomb!”

 

“You take them without asking, and you drop them everywhere!”

 

“I don't! I keep an order, even if chaotic, ordered-!”

 

“Hey...” Both of them blinked and halted, Lewis calling. “We're almost there, gang.”

 

Vivi's eyes opened wide, glinting with pure wonder, leaving amber eyes to narrow with fear.

Ahead a huge cave formation, a strange fog tangling around it... Its opening resembling jaws open wide, stalactites at its entrance like fangs...

Arthur shivered as he took the view directly to his brain, surely to stay for months. Vivi on the other hand was already bouncing on her seat.

 

“It's more impressive than I thought!”

 

Lewis leaned his head sideways, looking at it all as well.

Bringing the van to a halt slowly... Only Mystery hearing Arthur whisper with dread.

 

“I- I don't like this...”

 

The dog gave a bark, Arthur understanding it as an agreement.

He could only sigh as he saw Vivi and Lewis step down already, as always fast. And of course Mystery followed.

And him always behind Mystery, the last to tag along. But follow he did as the duo stepped closer to the mouth.

The four of them stood there for a minute, glancing around themselves. The cave in the middle of a dark forest, raising tall and ominous towards the sky, the fog at their feet seemed to move... Too much.

And Mystery... Was growling faintly.

That, was the last thing Arthur needed. Always knowing that the dog only was wary in serious situations.

The blond began to fidget behind Vivi, peeking from behind her shoulder.

His eyes widening as he saw a big wooden sign.

A big skull on it. A clear warning.

 

“G-guys-”

 

“Lets go!”

 

He yelped as Vivi stepped away, leaving him to stand near the sign.

Arthur stood there, torn...

Lewis began to raise a foot to follow her in...

But he halted, a faint call behind them both, sounding... Afraid.

 

“G-guys, I don't think this is a good idea!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes... As always giving out a smug smile, as always so sure of herself, never fearing.

Only Lewis seemed to try to understand his words. Keyword try...

 

“Don't worry, Arthur. I'll protect you, ok?”

 

A hurt look crossed Arthur's face... That neither saw, looking back at him over their shoulders, the night dark.

Arthur fell again into his shame, amber eyes fixing to his own hands and feet. He fell silent, as always, his worry waved away... So easily.

Yet it was still there...

He wanted to scream at them... He wanted to be angry. To let out all that bothered him on them. To demand they tried to see what was he feeling...

He would have agreed and waved his own bitterness away, kept it inside, hid it... Trusted on Lewis word...

But not this time. Not as he saw them both look away from him, as if nothing. Lewis grabbing a piece of wood on the ground and lighting it up with Vivi's help. Both stepped into the cave without even waiting for his answer, lighting the way with the torch... Their eyes again only looking at each other...

 

“...Fuck...” Both halted... Hearing him curse. “Y-you...”

 

Lewis frowned with worry... Vivi rose an eyebrow, surprised.

Arthur's hands were clenched... His head bowed down as his figure trembled.

They both glanced baffled and were taken aback as Arthur finally had enough, his voice raising up.

 

“Can't you hear me out, for fucks sake?!”

 

He could feel all the anger and horrible feelings flow out...

And this time, he wanted to be heard, he couldn't keep it down inside.

He pointed angrily at the cave, Mystery whining as he padded slightly away from him, ears hurt.

His voice louder with each word.

 

“Guys, I don't like this cave! I told you before I think there's something wrong with it! I think we should drop this one! Look at that sign!”

 

Lewis rose a hand in worry to speak up. But before he could say anything to his dear friend, Vivi took the chance.

As always standing strong... Showing only firmness.

 

“I know you are afraid, Arthur! But we can do this! You always hate scary places!”

 

There was laughter tangling in her voice...

He hates it.

Arthur shook his head, stepping closer.

Looking into her eyes seriously as he tried to make her understand.

  
“Oh, I'm a coward, I know.” He did not give Lewis any chance to argue his first words, continuing. “But this place...! Viv, look, there's a reason people don't roam here, there's a reason for that sign! I have a bad feeling!”

 

She did not take kindly his angry tone... Feeling like he was reprimanding her.

 

“You always have one, every time!”

 

“Vivi, Arthur, please-”

 

Arthur lost his temper, Lewis flinching as he screamed at her.

 

“And with reason!” Lewis' shoulders slumped slightly... As he saw amber eyes fill with sorrow. “Y-you tell me... How many times I have had a bad feeling?... And after I got in trouble? How many times I was almost taken away or scared out of my skin by the things you always wonder about?! Every time, I knew something would go wrong! And it always does, almost ending badly were not for you two being fast at setting things right...!”

 

How many times has he been kidnapped for being left behind or unnoticed? How many times he has had to run to find them, or wait and hope they saved him?

They always did... But so many times it could have been avoided. So many times it made him feel useless after...

Magenta eyes fixed on amber... Finally seeing...

As Arthur finally let it out... As much as it hurt both. He could not take it anymore.

 

“I feel alone... You never listen, you never pay mind to my thoughts. I'm not saying this place is scary...” He nodded sideways, little more to say... “...I'm saying it could be dangerous. Mystery is growling...”

 

As if to prove a point, the dog barked, raising his gaze to the three of them. Seeming to try to speak without words...

Arthur felt a slight sense of hope... As Lewis' eyes gave him a long stare.

A silent apology, true realization in his eyes. Care...

He thought they both would realize it...

But he blinked and dropped his hands when Vivi huffed, firm.

 

“It can always be dangerous!...” There was hurt in her eyes as she gave them her back... “If you don't trust me enough to think I can protect you... You can wait outside...!”

 

Lewis gasped as she ventured in with a snarl, her voice bitter.

 

“Vivi...!”

 

Arthur stared at her back with a grimace, seeing she had not understood fully, only taking his words as an accusation. As if blaming her for all the things he went through...

It was not he case. Not entirely... He would go through anything with them.

Mystery barked, fast to bolt behind her, both their figures blending in the green shade of the shadows inside...

Magenta eyes were quick to glance back nervously at amber ones, both standing there...

 

“Arthur...” Had he really left him to feel like that...? “I- I'm sorry. I didn't-”

 

“It's alright, Lewis...” The taller male could only stare as Arthur crossed him, stepping forward behind her steps. “At least you listened... I guess. Now... Lets make sure she does not do anything crazy...”

 

“But you-”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

No, he was not.

Lewis frowned, Arthur not meeting his eyes as he went into the tunnel.

He followed the last, raising the torch high as he fastened his steps. To walk at his side.

Daring to glance down onto him with worry, Arthur not daring to say any other word.

Ashamed of his outburst, pretending he had not said a word.

But Lewis knew now... And so, he kept close, never stepping away.

Both heard her sure steps ahead. Echoing along the walls and floors.

They met her again after some minutes... Reaching a dark bifurcation.

Her blue eyes looked all around herself as the two boys stepped slowly into it.

Lewis had not complained as Arthur had slowed down and walked behind him, letting him lead through the humid and narrow tunnels.

Arthur had been in a relative calm state... Feeling his anger fade out...

But the nervousness returned as he saw the two tunnels heading down and up... And heard Lewis gasp.

He decided to peek from behind his shoulder, standing on his tiptoes.

 

“Why did you-?”

 

He made the mistake of following Lewis' nervous stare.

Vivi was unfazed as Arthur screamed, fast to grab Lewis shoulders in a loud panic.

 

“H-holy shit...!”  
  


She watched calmly the skulls laid near a wall, more signs laid near the two tunnels.

Even if her cheerfulness faded slightly at seeing the human remains, she still was determined...

Arthur was still wide eyed and frozen behind Lewis as she turned to face them.

 

“Ok, you know the drill. Two ways, time for a split up.”  
  


Lewis looked behind him...

Arthur's hands having a grip on him that did not look like he would let go any time soon, still frozen.

 

“...He's not letting me go, so...”

 

“I go with Mystery. You two check the left tunnel.”

 

Arthur finally got out of his daze.

 

“W-wait!” She halted, again not seeming to be amused. “Lets turn back, Viv!”

 

She listened as he pointed down at the skulls, sweating.

 

“P-please, there are skulls! If that does not scream danger to you, I don't know what can!” He looked down at his feet... A disgusting green fog tangling with his shoes. “Look at this shit! I don't think it's natural!”

 

She gave him a stare...

Her tone not showing any doubt.

 

“Exactly. Unnatural. That's why I'm here. May I remind you we're a paranormal investigation group, Artie?...”

 

He resigned...

Unable to argue with the leader. Not with her and her passion...

But Arthur was still surprised, when Lewis spoke up.

Backing him up...

 

“Vivi, maybe he is right. This place is huge, those bats look too big, there are sharp spikes everywhere, I think-”

 

“I think I will be on my way then, Lew. The sooner I find out what it's up with this place, the sooner I will be able to calm you both down.”

 

If they don't trust in her...

They could do nothing as she again headed forward, Mystery following, still with a weary pose that did not help Arthur feel any better.

That left them with two choices...

Go back... Or through.

Vivi would scold them if they followed her after coming up with a plan, that was always the same.

Search around....

Lewis finally spoke after a minute of silence. To him.

 

“...Want to go back?”  
  


“...” Amber eyes glanced around... Doubtful. “...If we do, she will try to convince me to leave our _road-trips_ once more _..._ And I have made clear I don't want that, multiple times...”

 

She always tells him he does not need to tag along.

She worries deep inside.

But she does not understand... She does not understand he does not need to be kept away.

But close.

Maybe... Maybe he is selfish. Maybe he is the one that should listen?...

He smiled slightly, Lewis placing a hand on his shoulder as reassurance, sighing.

 

“...I will try to speak with her... I'm not leaving you alone. Nor let anything trouble you as always.”

 

“...Thanks...”

 

Lewis missed entirely the look in amber eyes...

Both walked ahead... Into the left tunnel, a silent agreement.

Lewis would have stepped fast ahead as Vivi, always as sure as her, even if less fearless.

He would have kept a distance from Arthur, who walked behind him through the tunnel.

Now, he kept close, letting Arthur take his time to step ahead, lighting the way.

A more attentive guide.

It really made Arthur feel better... It really did...

But as they finally reached the end of the tunnel...

Arthur felt cold as he gazed upon the dark cliff mere steps away, Lewis halting.

Lewis would have stepped on it without looking back, glanced down...

But he looked back at the blond, worrying.

 

“I'm going to take a look, it looks like there's another floor below, a dead end.”

 

Arthur nodded, feeling a slight headache...

That he attributed to too much thinking and his outburst from before.

 

“B-be careful...”

 

Lewis laughed, giving him a last playful pat to his back.

 

“You know I will be.”

 

Arthur laughed sadly, Lewis giving him one last grin before walking forwards.

He always is strong...

Sure, careful, brave, firm, kind, strong...

_Useful._

But what was he?...

His eyes narrowed in the dark, as he felt thoughts flow in his mind. Watching silent as Lewis peeked near the edge...

What was he for them?...

His fingers shook... Fog seemed to raise around his feet... And hand.

He only is bitter, cowardly, a nuisance, a decoration, someone to take out from trouble, to shield, to have to protect every time, only giving in exchange words of insecurity... Selfish...

_Useless..._

His eyes narrowed more...

As he felt the thoughts grow louder.

 

“ _She only has eyes and ears for him... Someone useful, someone who can be strong...”_

 

What...

Arthur finally trembled... As he felt the coldness grip him. Not having realized it at first.

But now he did, as his right eye opened, like all the times when he was scared... And yet his left one kept itself narrowed at Lewis.

His frame shook as he felt his left side lean... Hand moving...

He finally dawned on the fact... That the thoughts in his head...

Were only another voice...

Not his own.

Whispering his most deep fears.

That he knew were not true.

 

“ _ **Push him...”**_ His hand finally rose, his feet moved... Against his will. ** _“And make a point!”_**

 

No...!

He dashed forward... Only able to gasp for breath, only half of his mouth obeying... Half of him forced to move by another will.

Lewis had been between the darkness, only seen thanks to the torch...

Gazing down at the edge.

He would have stood there for a longer time... Gaze upon the thousand spikes below, a creepy yet amazing view... But he had turned back, not wanting to leave Arthur behind for so much time. Stepping slightly back to reassure him again, now knowing how he felt. He did not want to worry him, too many spikes around them...

And as he had stepped back from the cliff... He turned around.

Just in time to see a hand near him.

Fast.

Lewis had little time to move...

But he managed to evade the push that would have sent him stumbling backwards... And surely to fall down onto the spikes below.

He instead stumbled sideways, barely missing the edge at the side. His eyes wide as he saw Arthur regain his balance after trying to push him, where he had stood.

Had he not looked back and stepped away from the edge...

 

“A-arthur...?!”

 

His... His friend was hunched over slightly, his face averted...

He can swear he is trembling...

Arthur cried as he heard Lewis take a step closer to him, both too close to the edge... Lewis of course would never believe he had tried to push him down...

So he could only cry and struggle.. As he heard Lewis call, believe he had maybe only tripped forward, and tried to hold to him... And accident.

  
“You... Y-you ok, man?...”

 

“ _Such a good heart...”_ He could hear it mock... “ _ **You wished you could be like that... Not full of disgusting envy...”**_

 

He tried to speak up...

Warn...

 

“L-lew-”

 

His amber eye shed more tears... As he saw from the corner of it that Lewis lowered a hand... To try to help him stand. As always worrying... Caring.

A mistake...

The left side of his face twisted in a sick grin. Teeth seeming to sharpen as his now green eye did.

In just a second...

Lewis huffed as a strong hand gripped his wrist, pulling with a fierce haul downwards.

He almost fell once more as Arthur stood, grabbing him by his ascot.

He luckily kept his footing, feet managing to slam at the edge.

Arthur growled as they both stood sideways at the edge... His left arm and leg moving to try to drag Lewis down with him... As magenta eyes opened wide, meeting his eyes.

There were many shadows around them... But he could see his face now, the torch had been dropped, its light reflected on Arthur's expression...

One both laughing and full of fear.

It made Lewis shiver as he kept himself firm, keeping them both from plunging down onto the spikes... He can see the green shade on Arthur's skin.

And he can see... This is not Arthur.

His right side was trembling... Trying to move away. His right eye wide in horror, his lips twitching as he tried to speak.

He could understand their trembling silent word...

 

“ _Sorry.”_

 

Lewis finally snarled. Feeling a sudden sense of anger in him.

This cave was indeed haunted... Dangerous. As Arthur had foretold.

 

“Fuck!...”

 

Lewis looked at his side... Gulping as he slowly leaned more with Arthur, a better view of the sharp spikes below, between the darkness...

Arthur would drag them both down. He can feel his friend overpower him unnaturally... Whatever had him under control, was stronger than him. Than them both.

He would not be able to keep them both on the edge for long... Arthur's hand seemed to grip harder, able to make him stumble on its own, while he grabbed Arthur n a vain attempt.

Both fought... Against the being wanting to take them down. While Vivi hurried to the bifurcation...

Her eyes kept on the ground, mind flowing with conflicted thoughts.

How could she dismiss the worries of her teammates so easily?...

No... Not teammates...

Friends.

She did not need to prove anything, she did not need to put her beliefs first.

She... Is stubborn...

She hated to admit she was wrong... But she did now.

Having felt a sudden guilty feeling, as she headed forward and reached the huge pit at the end of her tunnel. Without them...

She must always pay mind to her friends... Only then could she really achieve what she wished.

Only then could she see joy in them, not for accomplishing an objective, but for reaching it together.

She had been halfway through... When she heard Mystery growl.

Her blue eyes narrowed... As she saw her dog bolt fast in front of her, taking the lead to the bifurcation.

After a moment of confusion...

She bolted behind. True worry sinking in.

She always tried to push away every worry... Hers or theirs... She tried to never show fear or dread.

She always showed herself strong...

It was not always the wisest thing.

She ran, even out-fastening her dog, in a minute reaching the end of the left tunnel.

Her eyes widening as she saw what stood on the cliff.

No... Not standing...

Lewis screamed as he finally let go, unable to fight anymore.

Arthur snorted sharply as he gave him a quick punch, that sent him down.

Lewis knelled on the edge with a wheeze...

Only to feel another shot of pain. Arthur's left leg dashing to his ribs.

His green eye opened in glee as he saw Lewis fall with a scream...

But not entirely.

 

“ _ **He's a stubborn one...”**_

 

Lewis panted as he looked up, one of his hands clutching the edge as he dangled there. His figure looming over the huge fall...

The blond could only beg... Inside his own mind, soul screaming.

 

“ _Don't, please!”_

 

“ _ **Sorry puppet... You will thank me!”**_

 

Lewis gasped in pain as Arthur's feet laid onto his hand.

The devil managing to make him laugh as he stepped on him, slowly making Lewis let go...

He would have fallen... In one way or another.

Were not for the sudden grip on Arthur's vest.

Both the blond and Lewis gasped as Vivi yanked him backwards, forcing him away. Away from Lewis, shoving onto the ground of the cliff.

She panted, seeing Arthur stand quickly in a painful looking jolt, glaring at her with an eye.

Full on anger.

She glared too... Seeing the green shade.

 

“Arthur...”

 

“ **Arthur is busy at the moment... Call later!”**

 

She growled, the voice coming out of him the same, yet with a different tone to it, almost echoing and mocking.

Vile...

She clenched her fists as she saw him move again... To target her this time.

Vivi was ready for Arthur... But not for the devil inside him. She had always been able to fight him, always in sibling like fights... But she never had felt true harm from him.

So she could only huff and wince as he managed to grip her neck after a few dodges from her...

His teeth clenching as she kicked... His eyes seeing Lewis pull himself up to the edge with a loud groan.

He tried to throw her off the nearby edge... Not a deadly fall from this side... But it would keep her away as he dealt with the other...

He could have... Vivi's eyes wide as she slowly loomed over the edge...

Until she heard it.

The three did.

Lewis halted from his hurry to aid Vivi... Freezing as he saw six huge long tails raise around his possessed friend, a big shadow dashing. Vivi took a breath and stood on her own as the hand let go.

For Arthur screamed... As a huge beast hauled him away from her.

Amber, green, magenta and blue eyes widened... A huge wolf with six tails growling loudly, pulling Arthur closer to itself.

The blond struggled on its grip, both devil and human. Neither expecting this. One afraid, the other furious.

Lewis trembled in fear, frozen as he saw the creature force Arthur to stop trashing... Vivi stood there in confusion, the wolf wearing golden glasses on its big snout...

But both felt horror... As its jaws opened... And Arthur screamed.

More tears were shed, as he felt fangs dash down onto his left arm, near his shoulder. He felt them rip in a fast move... He could only dangle between sharp claws and strong tails... He could not register the cold fading, not when he felt the pain flow through a limb that was no longer there, bitten off and thrown off the edge.

Vivi finally was able to move as the beast released its hold on Arthur, both his eyes amber and crying in a daze, slumping onto the ground with a faint thud.

She was fast to kneel at his side, hands dashing to hold him.

 

“Artie...!”

 

Lewis feared the wolf... Big as a bear, out of nowhere, able to rip one arm in one bite.

But for that fact he moved, for the fact that Arthur's eyes were unfocused, his friend bleeding on the ground as she held him. Both still near it.

Mystery blinked, looking away from Arthur as he heard hurried steps towards him, and an angry snarl.

His eyes sorrowful again as he had to stop Lewis from hitting him, grabbing his arm with a tail.

Lewis heaved and whimpered as he thought he would be bitten as well.

But he was surprised... As the wolf spoke.

 

“Stop and call 911. Now, you fool.”

 

Mystery nodded sharply down, seeing no recognition in magenta eyes.

Only fear.

Lewis slowly followed his nod...

His heart almost breaking as he saw Arthur gasp for breath, there in her hold, her hands red, the bleeding strong.

He felt the tail let go, red eyes commanding.

They finally moved to aid...

Amber eyes tried to see...

His vision was foggy... He could only see slight shadows around him. Only hear traces of nervous and fearful voices.

He could feel blood pour out... He could... Feel two arms around him.

He blinked slowly, his head trembling as he tried to see.

He could only cry more as he saw blue ones do so, gazing down on him.

Pure regret on them...

 

“Art-” Muffled words... “...-orry! Hang o... Plea-”

 

He tried to raise a hand to her... Ask what was wrong... Mind trying to focus...

But he could not feel his own hand.

He felt more dizzy every second...

His vision blackened...

The last thing he saw... Magenta and blue eyes in the dark.

Looking down at him...

With tears.

 

* * *

 

There was a faint beeping noise...

He felt numb as he slowly awoke.

But with every trace of awareness he gained into his mind... He could discern...

A slight pain.

He felt sore, dizzy...

The beeping did not help, his head feeling like a hammer was pounding.

There... Were voices around him...

 

“...I should have listened...!”

“You did in the end-”

“Too late, Lew...!”

 

Lewis...?

Arthur felt a sudden sense of dread. A vision of green flickering back to his mind.

He seemed to stir on his sleep, remembering.

A cave, a cliff, a voice...

But he relaxed... Thinking rather sleepily...

Lewis... Was here... He did not push him...

A dream.

A simple nightmare...

 

“It's not your fault, Vivi.”

“It is. I should have-”

“Silence you two.” Another voice... He did not recognize... “He is waking up.”

 

There was silence then.

He finally awoke, more or less.

He blinked with a faint groan, opening his eyes to light that blinded him, coupled with all the white around him.

Too much white, white walls, white ceiling...

Wait... This was not his room.

Lewis and Vivi had their eyes fixed on the blond, frowning worriedly, and swallowing their words for now, waiting for him to wake.

Arthur was cringing, eyebrows down as he felt a strong headache.

They could only sigh with pure relief and smile sadly, Arthur leaning his head sideways, eyes still glassy... But seeing them sitting at the side of the bed.

After a minute of just blinking at them...

His voice came out raspy and dragged.

 

“G-guys... W-what the hell d- did we do last night...?” He frowned, trying to think. “I- I don't e-even remember drinking or-”

 

Both Lewis and Vivi gulped...

For amber eyes shot wide, just as he had tried to sit up on the bed.

Arthur's shoulders trembled... His gaze slowly moving sideways...

To his left.

His face twisting into a shocked and fearful expression, mouth open with clenched teeth as he finally saw the missing limb.

He had not felt his arm.

He can't see his arm.

His arm is NOT there.

 

“...M-my-?!... Oh-h g-god-!”

 

He halted as Vivi stood, gently holding him before he could have a panic attack and detach the Ivs near the bed and on him.

He had all the right to scream... But it would not help him any.

 

“A-artie please, I know...! C-calm down...”

 

Arthur's chest rose and fell too quickly, breathing too fast. But he nodded slowly as her hands laid gently on his face, eyes begging him to not panic.

He smiled nervously, eyes fixed on hers, speaking more to himself.

 

“I- I'm not f-freaking out... I- I'm not...!” He finally glanced around... Taking in that he indeed was in a hospital room... He slowly glanced behind her... Seeing Lewis there, looking at him with pure worry... “I- I'm just...”

 

Both she and Lewis dreaded his next words...

That came out after a painful minute, the blond struggling to stay awake and calm, pale after finding out.

 

“J-just... Just t-tell me how I- I crashed the van, o-or something...”

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances...

Who should tell him?...

He will know they lied, if they tell him the van crashed and then he saw it perfectly fine once out the hospital.

Lewis gave her a slight nod... Knowing she was guilty...

Arthur rose an eyebrow as Lewis spoke to him, finally.

 

“Arthur... It was not the van...”

 

Amber eyes lowered once more to his new-found stump...

Reminded again of the dream...

No...

Not dream.

Between the tight bandages... He could see a little of his skin.

There were scars... That only...

Only fangs could have left them there. Not a knife, not debris of broken metal, not glass of broken windows...

His remaining fingers curled painfully around the white sheets of the bed, his gaze fixed there, eyes slowly widening.

He almost... He almost pushed off the edge...

The green fog... The cold... All in the cave.

It was not a dream.

He whipped his head sideways, almost startling Vivi with how quickly he moved.

Arthur whimpered as he finally took notice of what sat at Lewis side.

Mystery... White, black... Red.

Red eyes. As blood.

The three flinched as Arthur screamed, bolting under the blankets before they could say anything.

His figure shaking under them as he now really freaked out, voice loud even if muffled.

 

“Nonononono! Y-you are not biting my other arm! Y-you-!”

 

“Arthur, he is not-!”

“Art, he won't harm you!”

 

He could feel their hold over the blankets...

He stopped screaming... But he still shook.

They sighed as Arthur's head slowly came out from under the sheets, his only hand trembling more than his figure did.

Mouth opening and closing without words as he stared in a daze at the dog.

He did not know what to think as Mystery leaned his head... The voice he heard before coming out again.

 

“It was the only way to free you, Arthur. I'm sorry.”

 

He is not a dog...

 

“Y-you m-mean-”

 

“That I had to tear it off. Or it would have hurt the three of you. More than this can harm you...”

 

He would not ask more... It was enough for now. All he needed to know, that he won't be bitten more and that Mystery... Is something unharmful.

Vivi felt her heart break as amber eyes filled with understanding... And she recognized... Relief.

There was relief in his eyes... Uncaring for his loss.

She could not take it.

 

“...I'm a blind idiot...”

 

Arthur blinked up at her, as Lewis rose a hand to his eyes in tiredness.

He frowned as she spoke, tears in her eyes, her gaze fixing on his wound.

 

“I- I should have listened... I should have! I always try to protect you both... But what does it matter if I ignore your worries? If I pretend everything is alright?... I failed this time to save you... So stupid, I was so-”

 

“Stop...”

 

She gasped as one hand gripped weakly hers.

Weakly... But firmly.

She sniffed in confusion as Arthur glared up at her, shaking his head.

Voice dragging raspy... But without doubt.

 

“You came back... You saw me in time to stop me... Y-you protected me, Viv. You saved me from... M-murdering him.”

 

Lewis clenched his teeth, growling as he spoke up tiredly.

 

“It was not you. There was something-”  
  


“But it still fed on my feels... You know it.”

 

The three looked away, the three guilty in one way or another.

There was painful silence...

Until Vivi and Lewis blinked...

For there was a sudden chuckle.

From the one that should be shocked, afraid, sorrowful...

Arthur was laughing.

Lewis and Vivi leaned their heads as Arthur's laugh faded slightly.

Only slightly, still tangling with his next words.

 

“A-at least...” He met their eyes, smiling... “I'm glad no one died...”

 

“...You... You idiot... Your arm...”

 

Arthur was unfazed by her glare, or by Lewis' scolding stare.

He only shrugged, grinning.

 

“Hey, guys...” Vivi stood poker faced, Lewis face palmed and Mystery huffed with a roll of eyes... For Arthur raised his only hand. “I can handle this!”

 

“Oh my god, Arthur...”

“You nerd...”

 

“What? I can! Granted, it sucks... But oh well, it's better than seeing you hurt!”

 

“And it's alright that you are?!”

 

“No, but it prefer it... Now you will listen...”

 

Lewis nodded, scowling sadly... Fumbling with his hands.

Vivi crossed her arms, looking away. Not wanting to argue. Not now.

No apologies or arguments will fix this now...

There was silence... Arthur's hand finally lowering again.

A calm silence...

Until they heard strong steps.

They all shivered as a strong voice echoed all through the corridors of the hospital.

 

“Where's my nephew?!”

 

Arthur gulped...

He raised an eyebrow at them, smiling nervously.

 

“Don't tell me... You called him...”

 

Blue and amber eyes fixed on Lewis.

The boy was stuttering, hands fumbling wildly.

 

“I- I thought it was the right thing, I- I was nervous as Vivi drove, and I just-”

 

He could not end.

All yelped as the door was slammed open.

Lance huffed loudly at the door frame, a nurse nervously eyeing the scene behind him.

All cursed mentally as Lance's jaw dropped...

Seeing Arthur in the bed... With a missing limb.

 

“WHAT THE HECK DID YOU KIDS DO?!”

 

It's going to take a lot of beer to calm his uncle down...

But he will listen...

He hopes.

 

* * *

 

The door opened slowly...

Magenta eyes peeked slightly in, seeing the dark room.

He could only sigh as he saw him again slumped onto his desk... A lot of tools laid around.

He blinked as he felt Vivi lean behind him, looking in more grumpily.

Her voice growled as she saw Arthur once more asleep on his desk.

 

“Again...!”

 

Lewis opened the door so she would not slam it fully open, entering Arthur's room like a bulldozer.

Angry, for Arthur always was working.

On a prototype, metal scattered everywhere, drawings of a robotic arm on the desk. Drool from his mouth falling on them as the blond snored.

His only hand had dropped the pencil, the clock nearby ticking past midnight, closing on dawn.

Lewis smiled warmly, seeing her glance down worriedly at Arthur.

 

“...I told him he must sleep more... This thing...”

 

Lewis laid a hand on her shoulder, whispering more quietly than her. More calm.

 

“This will help him once done... Come on.”

 

Arthur mumbled asleep as he felt hands on him... Gently pulling.

He did not wake as Lewis easily picked him up.

And carried him to bed, as he should have been. Vivi fast to wrap a blanket over him, the night cold.

They did not miss the small smile growing on his face...

They let him sleep, closing the door with a last caring glance...

Always around to worry...

Always listening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With this I apologize for the next AU.


End file.
